


How NOT to Summon a Demon

by RyouBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Demon Summoning, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Illustrations, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: Ryou summons a demonic entity for no good reason. This can only end well, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How NOT to Summon a Demon

Ryou gasped in shock as the apparition lunged its tentacles at him. He made to sidestep the assault, but his reflexes failed him at his utmost need. He flinched and was quickly swarmed by the creature’s tendrils and seized in their grasp.

Fear led his motions. His legs kicked in the air and his arms flailed desperately as the tendrils weaved themselves around them. Ryou thrashed aimlessly until he was completely robbed of movement, squandering any chance to escape.

What a wonderful idea it was to have some quality time with a demon. Sure, the thick layer of salt circling the ritual site prevented the demon from pulling a grab and run on him. And the red twine around the mirror wouldn’t allow for it to drag him to hell either. However, none of that proved to be of any good after he brought everything a hellish abomination could want and graciously laid it all right in front of it.

Hindsight is a bitch once some fiend has you trussed up and dangling in their clutches.

With legs tied together and arms pinned to his sides, Ryou could only squirm in protest as the creature made itself acquainted with its new playmate. The boy winced in disgust as the tendrils snuck their way through the hems and openings of his clothes, slathering their slime all over his body as they crept along his skin.

If Ryou hadn’t skipped breakfast he would have retched. The clammy feel of his soggy clothes clinging to his skin grossed him out of his wits. He wanted more than anything to get out of that nasty mess.

The wish was regretfully granted as the creature saw it fit to undress its prey. It’s tentacles rippled and swayed in large arcs beneath the boy’s clothes, tearing the flimsy fabric of his shirt like wet tissue and leaving his naked chest exposed to the cold night air.

Though denim proved too sturdy to rip in such a manner, the creature showed no lack of means to get rid of the boy's pants as it began tugging away at them. Ryou was utterly mortified as he noticed that his cock was hard. He shifted and twisted to stop it from being revealed, but only made it easier for the creature to peel off his pants.

Though the only eyes in the room were his own and the creature’s, Ryou couldn’t help but feel as if the entire world was watching when his cock jutted out of his pants and flopped against his belly. He wanted to make the thing either disappear, drop off or retract into his body. His cock, however, seemed to have a mind for the opposite as it bobbed and twitched as if begging to be noticed.

Ryou was left completely naked as his pants came off his legs and dragged the socks from his feet along with them. A deep shame overtook his fear, making his face flush crimson even as his wet body went pale and shivered from the cold.

What kind of dirty little freak would get off to such abuse? Ryou felt it like a slap in the face to learn that it was himself.

The creature, whether by mindless curiosity or from being attuned to the darkest pits of human depravity, rejoiced at the new appendage presented to it. It spread the boy’s legs apart and held them splayed like he was a frog ready for vivisection; the tentacle fondling at the underside of his balls was the scalpel that would slice his body asunder.

Ryou would have liked to be that frog; to have his little body cut open so that his soul could leave its tattered flesh behind to rot along with its shame. The creature, however, instead of tearing him open from crotch to chin, slid one of its tendrils down his taint and squeezed it between his butt cheeks.

The boy shuddered in dismay while his cock glistened under a thick sheen of pre-cum, gushing out more as it twitched in eager expectation of the ravaging his body would receive. His eyes squeezed shut as every muscle in his body stiffened, clenching up his already—or rather, _still_ —tight hole as the creature pushed against it.

His eyes shot open as the puckered skin gave and the creature forced its tentacle into his body, blanketing his every sense in a searing flash of white-hot pain. His body went stiff, muscles cramped, joints contracted until every limb curled to his body and he grit his teeth so fiercely they creaked as if they would break.

Ryou tried to save what little face he could by remaining silent, vowing to himself that he would neither moan nor beg or whimper. But it became too much to bear as the creature transfixed deeper into his body, splintering his resolve much as it had done to his skin.

He let go of whatever shred of dignity he still thought he had as he made to cry out. But as soon as his lips parted, another of the beast’s fleshy tentacles lodged itself between them, seizing the newly offered orifice without a moment’s hesitation.

Unable to scream, Ryou could only watch in horror as the creature ravaged both extremities of his body. He swayed back and forth as the creature pumped and pushed, making headway from both ends as if trying to join its tentacles in his middle.

Resigned to his fate, Ryou closed his eyes again. Muffled cries and moans escaped him as he gave up the fight he had in him. He could feel the creature’s steamy breath billowing in his nape as the rest of its tentacles danced and weaved over his body, probing at every nook and cranny for an opening to join the feast.

His joints began to stiffen again as warmth pooled like a blaze in his loins. His limbs huddled closer to his body as he began to buck his hips. A hot and wet mass pressed against his back, spreading wide like a blanket as it enveloped his shoulders and the back of his head. 

The air grew sweltering and rancid as the creature’s jaw spread wide. Ryou held his breath and rutted faster as his time grew short; the urgency made his loins ache and burn as if a flame was held inside them.

His final release came as the creature closed its rugged lips upon his head, sealing his world in darkness as thick white lines erupted from him. His cock throbbed and jerked as his body nearly convulsed to each spurt. He bathed himself in his own pleasure, pouring it over his chest and belly until it ran in white streaks down his sides.

The tentacles withdrew like pull-strings from his body, leaving gaping holes behind as the boy disappeared into the beast. Ryou made no effort to struggle as his legs were slurped like two limp noodles; the tight aperture of the creature’s mouth scrunched his feet together as the smooth skin of his soles wrinkled before being sucked in as well.

Ryou lay languid and still as his body slid down the creature’s gullet. He moaned softly as the tight aperture caressed his skin, mewling and whimpering to the tingles spreading throughout his nerve endings when the pressure squished his most sensitive bits.

His body curled into a tight ball to fit into the cramped confines of the creature’s stomach. Ryou felt used and defeated as he hugged his knees against his chest and waited to die; hoping against hope that death would be swift as his body dissolved to nourish the cursed creature that seized it.

Merely wishful thinking; he knew it would be slow and excruciating.

It hadn't even been a proper demon that took his life. No, that would’ve been cool at least. Instead, a mindless beast of the lowest echelons was his prize for the careless endeavor. Ryou got himself fucked and eaten alive—bringing his budding young life to a screeching halt—to become padding around an animal’s entrails.

And he only had himself to thank for it.

His blood froze in his veins as the most regretful realization came waltzing like an unwanted visitor into his brain.

He could have stopped it. His fright got the best of him when all he had to do was utter the banishing spell to send the beast packing straight to the squalid depths from whence it came. Not a whole lot of use now that he lay strapped to a prime seat to go along for the ride.

He couldn’t tell whether he laughed or cried as the full scope of his embarrassment began to sink in. All he had left was to choose between allowing his friends closure at the price of unveiling his stupidity or preserving his good name and leave them to worry over the unsettled matter of a friend’s disappearance.

His musing was interrupted as he yelped in pain from a splash of acid sizzling against his skin. Whatever his choice, he was in for a gruesome end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick and dirty vore smut to accompany this amazing piece of art I've commissioned from [Cookiepearl](https://twitter.com/SpaceC00kies) !
> 
> Seriously, go check them out, their art is incredible!


End file.
